Nouveau Départ
by Tsash
Summary: Cela fait une année que Selena et Demi se sont séparées. Est-ce que Nick Lucas arrivera à les réunir ? ! Femslash ! Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre route. Sinon ENJOY !


**Description** : Cela fait une année que Selena et Demi se sont séparées. Est-ce que Nick Lucas arrivera à les réunir ?

**Disclamer** : Selena et Demi ne m'appartiennent pas du tout et il en va de même pour toutes les autres personnes utilisées pour cette fiction. J'ai changé les noms de famille des personnages pour éviter les ennuis

**Remarques** : Ceci est une fiction et non la réalité. Même si certains faits sont réels tout le reste est issu de certaines spéculations qui traînent sur le web ainsi que de mon imagination.

**

* * *

****Demi POV**

Quelle journée ! Je viens juste de finir les répétitions de mon set pour la tournée des Lucas et je suis exténuée. Mon groupe me félicite pour mon travail et je me dirige en ce moment vers la loge de Nick Lucas. Nous sommes en train décrire une nouvelle chanson ensemble pour mon prochain album. J'adore travailler avec lui. Il est tellement talentueux que c'est presque effrayant de devoir ce mettre à nu devant lui. Au sens figuré bien entendu. C'est grâce à lui si _Stop the world _a vu le jour. J'ai toujours été très fière de cette chanson même si elle n'est plus vraiment d'actualité en ce moment. Elle était plus importante à l'époque où je sortais encore avec l'amour de ma vie, Selena Russo. Cette chanson lui était dédiée. Mais depuis cette époque, les choses on bien changées. Nous avons rompu il y a une année. Au départ, nous avons décidé de rester amies mais peu à peu, les choses se son gâtées entre nous. Entre l'éloignement physique, notre travail et nos horaires, nous avons, avec le temps, cessé de communiquer et pour finir totalement rompu le contact. Je sais qu'elle est de retour à Los Angeles depuis quelques jours, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'affronter son regard. Bien sûr, je suis toujours follement amoureuse d'elle. Elle est mon premier et seul amour et le restera à tout jamais.

Toujours plongée dans mes souvenirs, j'entre dans la loge et m'aperçois avec étonnement que Nick n'est pas là et qu'à la place je me retrouve avec une paire de magnifiques yeux bruns qui me scrutent attentivement.

« Selena ? » C'est officiel, la prochaine fois que je vois Nick, c'est un homme mort. Il est le seul à pouvoir me faire un coup pareil.

« Bonjours Demetria. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Nick voulait me parler. » Lucas est le seul à pouvoir inventer une histoire pareille pour inciter Selena à venir aux répétitions.

« Nick, bien sûr. Tu vas te remettre avec lui ? » D'où est-ce que ça sort cette connerie. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de partir au quart de tour parfois. Je sais parfaitement que leur relation n'est qu'amicale. Mais comme toujours, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir ma grande gueule.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi. Que c'était juste pour la publicité. »

« Peu importe. » Je lui réponds nonchalamment. Je m'installe confortablement sur un des canapés de la loge et attend patiemment la suite des événements. On ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis plusieurs mois, mais apparemment, nous n'avons pas perdue nos vieilles habitudes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Je te signale que tu as fait exactement la même chose avec Joe. Et même, contrairement à nous, vous, vous y êtes carrément allés très fort. S'embrasser dans un endroit publique en plein devant un paparazzi. Non mais quelle idée. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Selena ? On est plus ensemble depuis un bout de temps alors je ne crois pas que j'ai encore de compte à te rendre. Si j'ai envie d'embrasser Joe ou quelqu'un d'autre, je ne vais pas me gêner. Et si en plus avec ça, on peut fait tourner en bourrique les paparazzis, c'est encore mieux. » Je place ma tête entre mes mains pour éviter de croiser son regard. Je suis gênée de mon comportement mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le remarque et comme elle est la seule à pouvoir parfaitement lire dans mon regard, malgré tout ce temps passé, vaux mieux ne pas la regarder.

« Je vois. Alors tu as juste fais ça pour rendre fous les fans, les paparazzis et le monde entier ou tu l'as embrassé pour d'autres raisons ? Pour essayer de me rendre jalouse par exemple ? Ecoutes, je sais que Brandon et les autres ont rendu notre séparation plus difficile que prévu. Non seulement, ils t'ont insultée sans aucune raison sur twitter mais ils ont aussi rendu l'affaire publique. Et j'en suis désolée. Tu sais que ça n'est pas comme cela que je voulais que ça ce passe entre nous. Alors d'une certaine manière, je trouve normal que tu veuilles te venger sur moi en agissant de la sorte mais … »

« Ça a marché ? » Je relève la tête vers elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Pardon ? » Son regard est confus.

« Est-ce que … ça a marché ? Ma façon d'agir avec Joe ? Est-ce que ça t'as fais ressentir quelque chose de me voir dans les bras d'un autre ? »

« Demi, je … »

« Réponds-moi franchement, Selena. Regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressenti à se moment là, lorsque tu as vu les photos sur internet. Et que tu ne ressens rien en se moment. » Je me lève et me rapproche prudemment d'elle mon regard plongé dans ses yeux bruns qui font battre mon cœur depuis notre première rencontre. Mon visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Je ressens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Je sais qu'elle a envie de moi. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux. Je suis comme une drogue pour elle. Ça a toujours été le cas. La dernière fois que nous étions dans cette situation, elle m'a embrassé fougueusement. Elle était prête à ce moment-là, à franchir un pas important dans notre relation. Puis, sans crier gare, elle m'a repoussé, par peur du regard de ses fans. Elle a toujours été très proche de ceux-ci plus que je ne le suis avec les miens et elle ne veut surtout pas les décevoir. Donc, elle a prit la décision de tout arrêter entre nous par peur que le monde entier découvre la véritable nature de notre relation.

Mais aujourd'hui, beaucoup de choses ont changés. Nous avons changées. Une année s'est écoulée depuis notre séparation, depuis notre dernier baiser. Depuis ce fameux soir où elle était prête à se donner entièrement à moi. Nous avons toutes les deux évolué, grandi en quelque sorte. Mais je ressens toujours la même chose pour elle. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non, pas la même chose. C'est beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Je l'ai regardé grandir comme la plupart de ses fans. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle est devenue encore plus magnifique qu'avant. Elle m'a quitté lorsqu'elle était encore une adolescente avec ses insécurités et ses doutes. Et tout ce que je peux voir ce soir, en face de moi, c'est une magnifique jeune femme qui n'a plus peur de personne et qui n'as surtout plus aucun doute dans le regard.

Un petit sourire se forme peu à peu sur mes lèvres quand je remarque qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, une de ses mains vient se placer sur ma joue comme pour m'inciter à continuer mon mouvement. Je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes et juste au moment ou elles atteignent leur destination, je m'arrête une nouvelle fois. Je dois être sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut vraiment. J'ai besoin qu'elle me donne des explications.

« Demi, pourquoi tu … »

« J'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'une fois cette journée terminée tu ne partiras pas en courrant une nouvelle fois. Je dois être sûr … Selena. Je t'aime et rien ne pourra jamais changer ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me brises le cœur une nouvelle fois. Alors réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » Elle retire sa main de ma joue et se retourne. Je suis déçue de sa réaction et me dirige vers la porte pour partir. J'avais cru voir quelque chose de nouveau dans ses yeux. Ce petit quelque chose m'avait redonné un peu d'espoir pour nous deux. Mais finalement, rien n'a changé.

« Tout a changé … Demi. » Je me retourne lentement à ces mots et rencontre son regarde rempli de larmes. Ça me brise le cœur. Si il y a une chose que je déteste le plus au monde, c'est de la faire pleurer.

« Tout est différent. Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris durant cette année, durant notre séparation, c'est qu'on ne choisi pas la personne qu'on aime. Je me suis plongée dans le travail pour tenter de t'oublier mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'était difficile pour moi de prétendre que tout allait bien entre nous alors que tous les soirs, dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je ne faisais que pleurer. Ma mère et Priscilla ne savaient plus quoi faire pour me remonter le moral. Même Leighton et Katie ont essayé. Mais ça ne fonctionnait que quand les caméras tournaient et que nous étions entourées par je ne sais combien de personnes. Mais une fois toute seule, dans cette chambre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi. De penser que j'avais fait la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie en te laissant cette nuit là. Je suis désolée d'avoir paniqué et je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aies plus confiance en moi. Toute cette année m'a permis de réaliser une chose. Je t'aime … Demi. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. A l'époque, j'avais peur de laisser ce sentiment m'envahir. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, je me sens prête à faire fasse au monde. Je ne veux plus cacher qui je suis réellement à mes fans ou à la presse. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je suis raide dingue de toi et ça, peut importe les conséquences que ça entraînera. » Je suis bouche bée devant son monologue. Mon dos se repose contre la porte pour soutenir mon poids. Je suis sous le choc. Waouh, cette fille sait parler. Elle se rapproche de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je t'aime … Demetria Devonne Torres. » Je regarde attentivement nos mains enlacées et replonge mon regard de le sien.

« Prouves-le. »

A se moment, elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Elle délie nos mains et vient placer les siennes sur mes joues et m'embrasse tendrement. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Après une année d'attente, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être à la maison. Je place mes mains autour de sa taille et passe gentiment le bout de ma langue sur ces lèvres qui m'ont tant manquées. Elle me donne immédiatement l'autorisation d'approfondir notre baiser en ouvrant la bouche. Nos deux langues se touchent finalement et elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Ma tête commence à tourner à cause de notre étreinte passionnée. Mes mains se trouvent à présent dans les poches arrières de son jean et je la sers tout contre mon corps pour accentuer notre baiser. Je sens que mon excitation est en train de monter en flèche et je peux sentir Selena faire de lent mouvement de bassin, rendant ce moment encore plus magique. Elle est prête. Après tout ce temps passé éloigné l'une de l'autre, elle est enfin prête à ce donner corps et âme à moi. Selena Russo, la petite princesse de Disney, bien sous tous rapport et sans aucun scandale à son actif, est prête à non seulement sortir du placard et à vivre pleinement son homosexualité à mes côtés, et en plus de ça, elle est prête à m'offrir une des chose les plus importante à ses yeux. Sa virginité. Lorsque que je sens qu'elle essaie de m'enlever ma veste, mon esprit retourne à la réalité et je stoppe notre baiser.

« Non. » Je lui dis gentiment. Mon cœur manque un battement fasse à la vue spectaculaire qui se joue devant moi. Ses yeux sont pleins de désir, son souffle est irrégulier et de minuscules gouttes de sueur se sont formées sur son front.

« Demi, je … »

« Pas ici. Pas comme ça … Selena. » Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde sa virginité dans une loge à l'arrière d'une salle de concert. Je veux que ce moment soit inoubliable pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle en garde un mauvais souvenir comme ça a été mon cas. J'ai perdu ma virginité avec une inconnue sur une place de parking. On était toutes les deux complètement bourrées et pour tout vous dire, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Selena et moi n'étions pas encore ensemble à l'époque. Elle a tout d'abord été déçue de mon comportement mais m'a quand même soutenu quand mes parents en on été informé. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé mes véritables sentiments pour elle. Je ne veux donc pas qu'elle aie à vivre une telle expérience. Il faut que ce soit parfait pour elle.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a manqué. A quel point je t'aime. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on fasse ça ici. » Je repose mon front contre le sien et replace mes bras autour de ses hanches. Elle pose sa tête sur une de mes épaules et restons comme ça pendant plusieurs minute avant de réaliser l'heure tardive.

« Ma mère va me tuer ! » Normalement, je ne suis pas sensé être dehors aussi tard surtout pendant la préparation d'une tournée.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu rattrapais le temps perdu avec ta petite amie. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. »

« Petite amie ? » Je lui demande sérieusement.

« Si tu veux toujours de moi bien entendu. »

« Après l'étreinte que nous venons de partager, je vois pas comment je pourrais refuser une telle offre. » Nous nous mettons à rigoler comme des folles. C'est si bon de se sentir à nouveau complète. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de rigolade, je prends la décision de rentrer chez moi et demande à Selena si elle veut bien m'accompagner. Elle me répond par la positive avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Nous sortons finalement la loge de Nick et quittons la salle de répétition pour nous retrouver nez à nez avec plusieurs paparazzis. Et merde !

« Demi … Selena ? Vous êtes de nouveau amies ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est réellement passé entre vous ? »

« Selena … un petit sourire ? »

« Demi … un commentaire ? »

Nous arrivons tant bien que mal à nous frayer un passage entre eux et nous atteignons finalement ma voiture. J'ouvre la porte passager pour Selena et me dirige ensuite vers celle du conducteur tout ça sous le regard des paparazzis et de leurs flashes. Je monte dans celle-ci et soupir de frustration. Ils ne peuvent nous lâcher un moment ? J'ai peur que Selena ne prenne la fuite une nouvelle fois mais alors que je m'apprête à mettre en marche le moteur pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible d'eux, elle arrête mon geste.

« Attends ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te souviens du petit spitche que je viens de te donner sur le fait de ne plus vouloir cacher qui j'étais réellement au public ? »

« Oui. Je me souviens. »

« Et bien je crois que c'est le moment de te prouver à quel point je disais vrai. » Oh mon Dieu ! Elle ne va pas faire ce que je crois qu'elle va faire. Elle tourne sa tête vers mon côté et ce rapproche lentement de moi. Je peux entendre les flashes crépiter à l'extérieur du véhicule alors que les paparazzis s'aperçoivent que Selena est sûr le point de m'embrasser devant leurs appareils. Pendant une fraction de secondes, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Mais quand je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon amour, plus rien n'a d'importance. Tout disparaît autour de nous et je clos finalement la distance qui nous sépare l'une de l'autre.


End file.
